The invention relates to a type of textile fiber cleaning machine in which fibers are transported in a current of delivery air adjacent the periphery of a horizontal roller fitted with beater elements. Grate bars are arranged beneath the roller. An inlet for the current of delivery air is provided above and near one end of the roller periphery and the stream goes spirally around the roller to an outlet at the other end.
Such cleaning machines serve the purpose of opening the fiber flocks which are delivered in the current of delivery air to remove the impurities therefrom. The fiber material is pulled over the bar grate and is also beaten, to a degree, through the impact with partitions in the vicinity of the roller so that impurities are released from the material. Larger impurities (fragments of seed husks, for example) penetrate through the bar grate and are then sucked away. Finer, finely divided impurities, however, remain at least partly in the current of delivery air in the known machines and leave such machines together with the fiber material discharged in the current of delivery air.